His Final Breath
by Hughes-san
Summary: A one shot involving Ed and Al and something and what not. Ed becomes a convit and has to escape jail.


Name: His Final Breath

Written by: Hughes-san

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Fullmetal Alchemist

okay XD I just edited a few things around in this, but i did this directly off my lit project. Just name changing pretty much. If i missed any names:  
Aiden: Ed  
Haji: Al  
Hajamia: Hakuro  
Akio: Hoeinheim

Dont think I did though XP THIS IS A ONE SHOT SO BLEH!

* * *

Alphonse at his brother, whom was looking out the train window.Alphonse looked out the window as well. They were coming into a small town, where they would stay over night.

"Brother,"Alphonse said looking at his brother again, "What town is this again?"

"I've told you six times already, it's Durnith."His brother looked at him. "Now would stop asking? Besides that, we're here." The train pulled to a stop and they both stood up, walking off the train into the small, busy town.

They walked into a comforting inn after walking around the town for a little while.

"Room for two people, please?" The 16 year old wrote his name down in the check in book. It read as 'Edward Elric.'

"Do you have ID?" asked the woman behind the counter.Ed handed her his military ID. She was taking forever to assign them a room.Ed was getting impatient.

"Ed, you know it'll take a while, I mean this is a busy town."

"Well she could hurry up!" There was silence among the two brothers for about five minutes. Finally after fifteen minutes, the woman gave Aiden back his military ID, and assigned them a room.

"I'm sorry it took so long, we had to get a room ready for you."The woman said giving them the key to the room.

They walked up to their room. It was small but cozy and comfortable with two beds, a mini fridge, and a microwave. They had been on the train for ten hours. All that was on their minds was that they wanted to sleep. They got ready for bed, butAl wasn't quite ready to sleep.

"Ed, I'm not ready to sleep yet."

"Well you're going to have to get tired and sleep, because I'm tired and we've been on the train all day long."

"You know it's your fault we had to be on a train all day," saidAl bravely.

"Well you don't know what you're saying, I didn't do anything, so lets just close the subject,"Ed said defensively.

"Well it is."

"Enough."They both fell asleep angry at each other.

Early in the morningEd woke up and decided to leave and get breakfast. Thirty minutes later,Al awoke and noticed him gone.

"Ed, are you here?"No reply.Al got up and looked around.Ed was no where to be found. He left to see ifEd had checked out.Ed returned, butAl wasn't there. Right when he was about to go look for him, he showed up.

"Where have you been?"Ed asked in a demanding, but angry voice.

"I was looking for you. I thought something might have happened to you."

"You should know by now, I can take care of myself. Didn't you notice my coat gone? You could have gotten hurt!"

"What's wrong with you? You haven't been the same since you came back two months ago. What happened that day?"

"Nothing happened, you don't need to know!"Ed said, practically yelling at his own brother.

"You have to tell me. You can't keep anything from me. I'm your own brother after all. I'm here to help you."

"I can and I have! And you couldn't help me right now!"

"Well try me then."

"Okay, well you can't say a word!"Ed said with a serious face. "It happened about two months ago. When you were sleeping, I went out that night with the military. We met up with the mayor at a dough nut shop. Lt. Armstrong ordered us two dozen dough nuts and we all started to talk. The mayor called me short and I reacted by punching him. One of the men with him pulled out a gun and shot one of the guys I was with. The next thing I knew there was a massacre going on!"

Alstood there in shock. He didn't know how to reply or what to say. After a few minutes, a general came into the inn and walked up to the woman behind the counter.

"I'm looking for Edward Elric. He's about 4' 9", very short tempered, and looks like this."The general pulled out a picture of Ed and showed it to her.

Edstormed out of the room, slamming into the general.

"Ow. Wat--! General Hakuro, sir!"Aiden went to immediate attention and brought his hand up to a salute. "What can I do for you today, sir?"

"Simple. You can come with me quietly and with no complaints."General Hakuro grabbed his saluting arm and pulled it behind his back swiftly grabbing his other arm and cuffed them together. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will and can be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to a lawyer, if you do not have a lawyer the court will provide you with one."

"What'd I do!"Ed yelled out as his arms were pulled behind his back.

"You are the cause of the Massacre of Bloodshed. This happened two months ago and we tracked it down to you being the start of it all. That's what. We finally got a treaty set with them. You go to court tomorrow for it."He forcedEd out of the inn into a car, between two guards and shut the door getting into the front seat, and the car drove off to the jail. They threw him in a cell andEd laid on the uncomfortable bed, closing his eyes.

The next morning clanging on Ed's cell awakened him and he sat up, his back sore, and him still tired.

"Time for court! Lets go!"Two guards stood outside his cell and he stood up and they took him to the court and he walked inside, taking his seat by his useless lawyer.

"ALL RISE!"Said a guard as the Judge came into the room, and everyone stood up.

"You may all be seated,"Said the Judge taking his seat,"Now then. Mr. Elric. You are charged with being the source of a massacre. How do you plead?"

"I plead,"He paused looking back into the people, spotting his brother in the crowd and looked back up at the Judge, "Guilty as charged."

"Fair enough. Sentence is to be executed at dawn then."He banged his gavel down."This case is closed. You all are dismissed."The Judge left to room and the guards handcuffed Ed. They took him out of the court room past Al, whom was crying. They putEd back into his cell. He had till dawn to live.

"You have a visitor."A guard unlocked his cell and carried him down to the visitor area. He took his seat and awaited to see who it was.Al sat down across from him.

"Al."Ed looked down. He didn't want his brother to see him after he had yelled at him.

"I wish I could help you. But you said I couldn't help you right now,"He was crying again, his voice cracked up,"I brought you this. I can't stay. I have to go."He sat a bag down on the table, pushing it towards Aiden and stood up, running off.

The guard tookEd back to his cell, not seeing the bag as he had hidden it. He pulled the bag out and opened it.

"EXP--!"He caught himself. Explosives were in the bag and if he were caught, he'd be killed right there on the spot. No instructions came as to what to do with them. There was only one match contained in the bag. He looked up at the window. Too high for him. He'd need something to stand on to reach it. He looked down at the bed and got an idea. He crawled off the bed and pushed it under the window. Just high enough for him. He got onto the bed and sat the explosives in the window, making the fuse long enough for him to light it and take some cover or get away from them in time. He pulled the match out of the bag.

"Here goes nothing."He lit the fuse and ran to the other side of the cell and covered his head best he could. The explosives went off causing a massive explosion, sending cement everywhere. He went through the debris and jumped out the window onto a roof right below his window. It was misty outside and he began to run. A wanted criminal now, escaped convict.

A gunshot rang in the air.Ed no longer running. He had stopped, motionless. A shadowy figure stepped into view, Edrecognized him right away.

"H-Hoeinheim.."His father had shot him. He fell forward, bleeding from hid chest. His father was a General in the military. Ed's hand was outreached as to touch his father finally.Hoeinheim walked off into the mist, leavingEd for dead.

* * *

XP I know. Horrible horrible ending for Edo. Like I said, one shot so use your imaginations! This is only like my third fic..hm..not Edwin for once either XD 


End file.
